panopticonfandomcom-20200213-history
War King
The War King was an incarnation of the Master destined to become the leader of the Time Lords during the Second War in Heaven. Profile During the events of the Second War in Heaven, the Master was captured and interrogated about his world by the agents of the Enemy. The Master managed to escape, but the torture deeply affected the Master, it made him realise how he cared for his people. The Master concluded that he would help the Time Lords in any way he could. The gossips said that he just took advantage of this opportunity to gain the immunity for his past crimes and the power over Gallifrey. The Master arrived on Gallifrey and told the Time Lords of what he had witnessed and vowed to help the Time Lords in any way they wished. President Romana refused to accept the Enemy's existence and their threat to Gallifrey and she warned the Master that if he ever returned to Gallifrey to unsettle Time Lord society with speak of a War; he would be arrested for his previous crimes against the Time Lords. The Master's actions on Gallifrey had caused some Time Lords to investigate the existence of the Enemy and their threat to Gallifrey, to which the Time Lords discovered that the Enemy was a credible threat and had the power to destroy the Time Lords. Some Time Lords took this further and suggested that the Master be pardoned of his crimes and become part of a future war effort. The Master saw this banishment as a mere setback and began to devise ways for the Time Lords to combat the Enemy, the Master then spent over 40 years creating plans for new weapons and devices. With the plans he had created, the Master travelled back to Gallifrey in his TARDIS and was captured by the Chancellery Guard, where he denied none of his offences. He then asked for an emergency meeting of the High Council to propose his plans. During the emergency session the Time Lords accpeted that the Master had told the truth and concluded that Gallifrey would need a new leader with military experience. The Master was the obvious candidate and the Time Lords wiped all records of the Master's past and made him War King of the Nine Gallifreys. (FP: The Book of the War) The Master was cloned during the War, this clone was killed by Father Kreiner who kept his head as a trophy. (EDA: Interference: Book One) 50 years after the battle on Dronid, the Master hired House Lolita to destroy the Faction Paradox powerbase of the Eleven-Day Empire to stop the Faction from supplying weapons to the Enemy or sign a treaty of reconciliation with House Tracolix. (BBV: The Eleven Day Empire) The Master later understood the true threat of Lolita, a sentient TARDIS, who previously belonged to the Master. (CP: Toy Story) Lolita was planning to reach the power on Gallifrey that would enable her to contaminate the entire Universe with her own biodata, so that she could become a new kind of history and rewrite history to suit her. The Master even allied himself with the last members of Faction Paradox against Lolita. The Master's alliances failed and the Master was eaten by Lolita, who claimed for herself the title of War Queen. However, Cousin Justine and her army of Mal'akh attacked Lolita directly and took over Gallifrey, Lolita was trapped in a pyramid by the Osirians as punishment for her crimes. (FP: Words from Nine Divinities) Category:Renegade Time Lords Category:Time Lord Presidents Category:Incarnations of the Master